Land of Smiles
by VoyageAsia
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are spending the summer before school starts on a 'fantabulous' trip around the world. They arrive in Bangkok, Thailand and have 24 hours to experience the highlights. This is a story of their adventure in "The Land of Smiles". Written as part of the KlaineRoadTrip2015 tumblr project (stop #33).


**Author note**

Thank you to **Sunshineoptimismandangels** for being the perfect beta - you should learn from a pro and I certainly got that. I also wish to thank Robin2312 and **Lilyvandersteen** for reviewing the story ahead of time and giving me feedback. Go check out these authors because they write incredible stories. Any errors in this story are mine and of course I don't own anything. **Alwaysfallingforanidea** created the wonderful manip for the story and it helped bring it to life. Thank you!

* * *

"Swadika" says the immigration official, smiling, lowering his head as he stamps the tourist visas into their passports. A quick escalator ride down and they are at the baggage claim area of the Suvarnabhumi Airport in Bangkok, Thailand.

"What time is it? What day is it?" yawns Blaine, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The long haul flight covering many time zones has left him rather sluggish and confused.

"It's early Saturday morning and we have lots to do if we want to make the most of Bangkok," huffs Kurt, as he hauls their suitcases onto the luggage trolley.

After customs, Kurt quickly finds the driver for the Mandarin Oriental Hotel, their base in Bangkok for the next 24 hours. They hurriedly enter the car to escape the tropical heat that is already building up. Fortunately, their flight arrived early enough to miss the choked up traffic that Bangkok is famous for. As they are whisked away in their private car, they see posters of Bhumibol Adulyadej, the current King, who is most revered and respected, welcoming them to his land.

"I didn't think that the city would look so _modern_ ," Blaine comments as Bangkok's steel and glass skyscrapers come into view.

"I know what you mean,'" replies Kurt, also impressed with the cityscape. "I was half expecting it to look like the set from 'The King and I'… or at least to see a few rice paddy fields."

The Mandarin Oriental does not disappoint – the old colonial style building is straight from a bygone era. From the moment of their arrival, there is an air of sophistication and luxury with a posse of staff quickly organizing their luggage and check in. They gasp as they enter their suite, containing old fashion ceiling fans, a hand carved balcony thick with sweet smelling climbing jasmine, wooden shuttered windows, and textured walls.

"Can you believe that Noel Coward slept in this very room?" Kurt says in awe. In the center of the room is an intricately decorated four-poster bed filled with inviting feather down pillows.

"I wanna sleep!" cries Blaine as he hurtles himself onto the bed.

"Absolutely no time for that," Kurt retorts as he consults the complimentary map left in the room. "I have big plans for the day, which I'm calling the '4S' – Shopping, Sites, Spa, and Supper."

* * *

After a quick bite at the breakfast buffet, they venture onto the BTS monorail for their first stop at Chatuchak Market, one of the world's largest outdoor markets, covering 27 acres. There _is_ a system to the 8,000+ stalls and they immediately go to the handicraft section and rummage around the woodcarvings, silks, and ceramic wares. Kurt immediately zooms in on an antique wooden Buddha, but huffs indignantly at the price. Blaine looks around and is amazed how many 'antique' wooden Buddha's there are on display that look absolutely identical.

"Leave this to me," says Blaine with a grin. Straightening his bow tie, he smiles at the vendor and explains, "Your wares are beautiful, however, we're college students and on a _very_ tight budget. Perhaps you could give us a special price for your first sale of the day? Tao rie (how much)?"

The vendor narrows his eyes and pushes a calculator into Blaine's hands and asks, "How special?"

After a few moments of deliberating and thinking, Blaine enters an amount that is 30% of the asking price. He returns the calculator with a smile and a slightly bows his head.

"Too special! No profit!" Another amount is entered into the calculator and returned to Blaine. And so the delicate game is played until a price is finally agreed upon. They continue their shopping with Kurt selecting items and Blaine giving his best puppy eyes when negotiating the price. They have soon accumulated so many handicraft wares that they buy a cheap suitcase to haul away their loot.

"I'm seriously impressed. How did you get so good at bargaining?" Kurt asks as he counts their remaining Thai baht.

Blaine preens at the compliment and leans in to reveal his secrets. "Actually, it's really quite simple. You need to make sure that the vendor will not 'lose face' during the negotiations and treat them with respect. A few words of Thai and smiles also go a long way." He then smirks and continues, "However, my secret weapon is my size. I'm the same height and build as Thai men, so not perceived as threatening. We can easily see eye to eye when closing the deal."

"You're a keeper for _so_ many reasons," Kurt replies as he gently kisses Blaine's soft lips.

* * *

The sun is now out in full force and they decided to switch up their shopping to a more luxurious setting. They wave down a tuk tuk - a motorized rickshaw – and negotiate the fare before climbing into the back open aired cabin. The boys are impressed when the three-wheeled vehicle sputters to life, as it looks like it was manufactured before their parents' lifetime.

"Slow down!" shouts Kurt as the tuk tuk weaves in and out of the traffic, sometimes using part of the sidewalk to create a new lane.

"Shop too expensive. We go to my uncle's jade shop. Good deals," retorts the driver as he stops at the traffic light.

Blaine sighs with relief that not only is the driver obeying traffic signals, but that he can also spot their next destination just ahead. He tosses the fare to the driver as they jump out of the cabin. "Thank god we avoided the uncle's jade shop!" Blaine exclaims. "I can just imagine how many 'antique' and 'authentic' jade pieces we would see."

They revel in the cool air conditioning as they enter Jim Thompson's, known for its high quality silk fabrics. "Let's start on the top floor and work our way down," comments Kurt as he examines the store directory.

"I defer to your expertise," says Blaine, lowering his head and bowing to him with prayer-like hands in the traditional Thai fashion.

"I could totally get used to you like this," laughs Kurt as he takes Blaine's hand and leads him to the old-fashioned elevator.

The top floor is a burst of color and textures with shelves stacked with bolts of furnishing silks. Blaine dutifully follows Kurt and takes out the fabric bolts he points to for further inspection at the cutting table. As Blaine turns the corner to yet another aisle, he freezes when he spots the dove grey fabric with a bird pattern.

"Oh Kurt, I _love_ this fabric. We _must_ have it for our bedroom." Kurt quickly eyes his choice and agrees, getting staff to find coordinating fabrics to create their perfect sanctuary back home.

They make their way to the next floor where the clothing silks are housed. Kurt has little willpower when he discovers the shimmering emerald and honey colored fabric with the famous Jim Thompson elephant motif. He already has plans for a bow tie. However, numerous other fabrics are cut to make vests and shirts. Kurt's sewing machine will be working overtime when they return to New York.

They eventually make their way to the remaining floors that sell ready-made clothes, toiletry bags, scarves and whatnots. Soon, their Christmas shopping list is filled and Kurt has purchased dozens of fabrics to turn into soft furnishings and clothes. Fortunately, Blaine has already negotiated a VIP discount and completed the documents for the duty free 15% rebate at the airport. The top end store has a first class service and offers to deliver all their purchases, including their Chatuchak Market suitcase, to their hotel.

* * *

As they exit Jim Thompson's, it's now noon and the streets are filled with food vendors selling everything from noodle dishes, stir fries, satay, fried rice, and delicately carved fruits. Food is freshly prepared to order and it all looks tasty. Kurt orders _Pad Thai_ , a stir-fry noodle dish with tofu, bean sprouts and prawns, and Blaine decides on _Yen Ta Flour_ , a broth-based noodle dish in a red soybean paste with fish balls, squid and morning glory. They take their dishes and sit on the nearby low plastic stools and table, enabling them to both eat and people-watch.

"Oh my god! This food is fantastic!" Blaine moans as he eats his first spoonful. "I can't believe that we got all this food, plus sliced mango and pineapple, for less than $7. I would never cook at home if we lived here."

Kurt chuckles as he looks around the busy street. "Judging from the number of Thais eating here, I don't think anyone does."

* * *

Feeling re-energized, they decide to devote the afternoon to sightseeing. Their first stop is the Royal Palace, the official residence of the most revered and respected King. As they hand over the entrance fee, the officer smiles and politely informs them, "I cannot allow you to enter wearing these clothes."

Kurt ruffles and immediately retorts, "And what is wrong with our clothes? I'll have you know that mine are the best the runways have to offer this season."

The officer glances at Blaine, smiles again and replies, "It's disrespectful to show your ankles at the King's residence."

Blaine's cheeks redden as he looks down at the high water trousers he's wearing without socks. Kurt chuckles and murmurs into Blaine's ear, "We wouldn't want to start a sex riot with you _exposing_ yourself."

The officer smiles yet again and directs them to a booth where Blaine can borrow a more modest outfit. The assistant helps him wrap the traditional Thai sarong, a loose fabric skirt, around his slender waist, covering up all the skin below.

As they walk hand in hand around the Royal Palace, they soon realize it is a photographer's heaven, with golden buildings, temples, courtyards, statues, and gardens. Kurt takes numerous photos of Blaine, posing in his sarong (after all, he looks so _hot_ ), at the various sites. They end their visit at Wat Phrakaew, the most sacred temple in Thailand and home to the Emerald Buddha. They take off their shoes to enter the temple and are immediately hit with the aroma of burning incense and the gentle chant of the praying Buddhist monks. They soon spot the Emerald Buddha, which sits high above in a throne.

With limited time, they hire a taxi for a few hours to take them to What Pho, Temple of the Reclining Buddha, and Wat Traimit, Temple of the Golden Buddha. "Who knew there were so many different Buddhas in Bangkok?" remarks Blaine.

Kurt glances up from his dog-eared Lonely Planet Guide with a smile. "I think we have seen enough of Buddha for one day. There's just one last 'must see' site on the list."

Their final destination is Wat Arun, The Temple of Dawn, which is located on the west bank of the Chao Phraya River. They scramble up the exterior of the Temple and take in the panoramic view of Bangkok. There are wooden boats and ferries making their way along the windy and muddy river. They can spot the temple spires from the Royal Palace complex and in the distance is the skyline of modern Bangkok.

"This is absolutely stunning," Blaine says as he photographs the view from every angle and zoom range.

"I'm so glad we made the effort to see this," agrees Kurt. He pulls out the selfie stick and takes photos of the two of them, in _mostly_ family friendly poses.

It is now late afternoon as they very slowly descend the Wat, backwards, for the steps are steep and narrow. At times like these, Blaine is grateful for his powerful thighs. Kurt collapses after the final step and quickly finishes off his water bottle. "Oh My Buddha… I just can't go on! I'm _templed_ out and my feet are absolutely killing me. Why did I think it was a good idea to wear my trendy but uncomfortable boots in a city where there's so much walking to do?"

Blaine smoothly rubs his back and replies, "Shh… I've got the last 2 'S's covered, sweetheart." He gently takes Kurt's hand and pulls him up, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist as he leads him to the waiting taxi.

A short journey later, they arrive back at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Blaine consults his watch and smiles at the time. "We have time for a quick shower together before our appointment at the Spa."

Kurt's eyes crinkle as he smiles, throwing his arms around Blaine and kissing him passionately. "You always have the _best_ ideas."

* * *

As they enter the spa, they start to relax as all senses spring to life. A gentle breeze through the opened shutters has wind chimes ringing and the whole reception area smells like the jasmine growing outside. The many wooden latticed screens allude to secrets not yet discovered.

After experiencing 'Black Friday' shopping with Kurt, Blaine knew that they would need to end the day with more relaxing activities, so he had booked a couples room in advance. They opt for the 90-minute Thai massage with essential oils extracted from aloe, lemongrass, coconut, and jasmine. As the exotic smells waft through the air, their muscles are kneaded, loosened and soothed. Blaine peeps over at Kurt, whose eyes are closed and whose expression is blissful. The spa really does set new gold standards in pampering.

All too soon, their massages end and they are left to drink lemongrass ginger tea whilst they regroup. Kurt puts his now rested feet up and remarks, "I never thought I would enjoy a woman's hands on my body, but _that_ was amazing."

Blaine raises his eyebrows and chuckles. He takes Kurt into his arms and whispers, "Well, just think how even more _amazing_ it would be if I learned how to give a Thai massage."

* * *

Blaine had previously booked a table at the hotel's Sala Rim Naam restaurant. The temperature has not really cooled down, so they opt to wear their newly acquired sarongs (Blaine couldn't resist buying them) and short sleeved crisp cotton shirts. They feel refreshed and relaxed after their massages and ready for the evening.

The restaurant is a short private boat ride away along the Chao Phraya River. The hostess immediately bows in greeting and shows them to their table with a riverside view. The winding muddy river is still a hive of activity, with a mix of small private wooden boats and public ferries. They immediately twine their feet together as they order their "sundowners".

"So what are your initial impressions of Bangkok?" Blaine asks as he takes a sip from his Mai Thai cocktail.

Kurt pauses to think for a moment and replies, "Well, I can certainly understand why Thailand is known as the 'Land of Smiles.' The Thais are warm and welcoming, and really go out of their way to provide great service. New Yorkers have a lot to learn from them." Kurt takes Blaine's hand and softly kisses each finger before he continues. "I am also surprised at how open we can be together. Sure, Thailand doesn't have marriage equality but they seem to have a very relaxed attitude regarding sexuality. The number of 'ladyboys' we saw today..."

Blaine quickly interrupts him, "W-W…hat do you mean?"

Kurt gazes into his confused eyes with a smile. "Well, not all the Thai women we saw today were women... and we didn't even go into any of the clubs."

Blaine thinks about it for a moment before his eyes snap wide open and he chokes out, "Your masseuse… Was she a he? Is that why you enjoyed it so much?"

Kurt bursts out laughing, gently massaging Blaine's hand. "No, the masseuse was definitely a woman."

The dinner buffet is filled with the very best of Thailand's dishes and they attempt to taste a little bit of everything. They feed each other morsels from their shared plates and decide that stopping in Bangkok was the best idea ever. The background music becomes more vibrant as a troupe of Thai dancers appears to perform their show.

It starts with little subtle hand, head and foot gestures by the female dancers and becomes more energetic as the males join them. Towards the end, the dancers are moving around the restaurant trying to engage the diners. Two females approach Blaine and Kurt and smile when they see them dressed in their sarongs. They tug them from their seats and include them in their dance. Kurt's hips sway and roll along to the music and Blaine modifies his side shuffle perfected in his Warbler days.

They soon find their way back to each other and quickly embrace, moving to the music as the dancers find other diners. Blaine nuzzles into Kurt's neck and takes in the lingering scent of the massage oils. Kurt's fingers gently tug at the little curls forming at Blaine's nape and asks, "Shall we dance?" Both boys burst into laughter as they dance a waltz worthy of Anna and her king.

Far too soon, the dancers take their leave and the music winds down to a gentle background noise level. They return to their table for their dessert of mango with sticky rice. Placing his spoon on the empty dish, Kurt reflects, "Well we managed to do the 4 'S's all in one day – shopping, sites, spa, and supper. It doesn't get better than that."

Blaine's eyes darken as he stares at Kurt and replies, "Didn't you know that there is a 5th 'S' in Bangkok and it's a three-letter word." Kurt immediately snaps his fingers, signaling the staff to bring them the bill, and they rush to the boat that will take them back to their suite.

* * *

The phone rings far too early, waking Kurt and Blaine in good time for their flight. They spring to life when the operator informs them that their breakfast was just delivered to outside their suite. They quickly shower, dress and pack. They eat their breakfast of fruits, pastries and coffee on the balcony as the sun starts to rise.

"I don't want to leave just yet," Blaine sighs. "There is so much more to see in Thailand. We didn't sample the nightlife, we didn't go on a river cruise, and I would love some R&R (Rest and Relaxation) on one of the Thai islands such as Phuket or Koh Samui. I also heard that in the North, we can visit tribal villages and explore the countryside by elephant."

Kurt nods in agreement. "Thailand is definitely a country that we should return to."

They make their way to the hotel's private car that will take them to the airport. For today, there's another flight, another country, and another adventure. However, the "Land of Smiles" will always remain a treasured memory.

* * *

 **Author notes**

I am an American living in Bangkok, Thailand and I hope I have given you a sweet little taste of my part of the world, which I love very much. Bangkok is a very modern & vibrant city that has an underlying buzz and a feeling of excitement for prosperity in the very near future. The political situation may be a mess, but each day I experience some act of kindness from the Thai people. It truly is the Land of Smiles.

So the realities - I love to cook but rarely do so with the variety of high quality and cheap street food available. I indulge in frequent massages but in the cheap local places and _not_ the Mandarin Oriental Spa. I _do_ have a VIP card at Jim Thompson's – my guilty pleasure. Lastly, being a petite blonde westerner with lots of smiles really does help in negotiating the best deal!

So you know the drill – reviews will make my day (heck, they'll make my September!). And if you are an author who remembers any of my reviews that I have posted for your stories...it's payback time J


End file.
